Episode 78 - Let's・Go! CelePara!!
Let's・Go! CelePara!! is the 40th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 78th episode in the series overall. It first aired on January 11th, 2016. Plot Summary As Laala, Mirei, Dorothy, Leona and Aroma express their disappointment at losing the Winter Idol Grand Prix, Hibiki makes an announcement on Pripara TV about the reformation of Pripara to Celepara. The idols decide to go to Celepara and find out what Hibiki has planned. They are shocked to discover that Hibiki has completely transformed Pripara, turning Pripara Hills into a giant castle that dominates the park. Castle is full of entertainment and refreshment facilities, but as Laala and the others look around, Dorothy comments that not everything is an improvement, expressing her dislike of sparkling water over still water. Meanwhile Hibiki contemplates her victory at the Winter Grand Prix, and begins looking towards the Spring Grand Prix and the Dream Parade itself. Andou then reminds her that Celepara Opera Company are having their debut concert for the Winter Dream Parade Coord, but that Mikan seems to have disappeared. Mikan has been having doubts about the events proceeding the Winter Grand Prix, after failing to talk to Aroma about it she becomes depressed and watches pigeons eating bread in Pripara. Hibiki arrives and tries to get her to come to the debut concert, struggling at first before consulting the guide book Aroma gave her for how to deal with Mikan. Celepara Opera Company perform the concert but afterwards Mikan goes to find Aroma, deciding she doesn't want to be part of Hibiki's Dream Team anymore. Mikan gives Hibiki her Priticket containing her copy of the Autumn coord before leaving with Aroma. As Laala watches Hibiki leave, she notices an idol refusing to trade Pritickets with another idol. When questioned, the girl said its against the rules to trade with an idol of a lower rank than yourself. Shocked Laala, Dorothy, Leona and Mirei attempt to register for a live, realizing their managers are missing. Both Kuma and Usagi turn up pushing a box on a trolley, while wearing manual labour clothes, and tell the idols that all mascots have been made redundant because only top idols can perform lives. This is confirmed when Meganee tells the other they are not eligible to perform. Toriko is seem walking through the park when she comes across a man in a trench coat and hat who she immediately recognises and then proceeds to chase him when he runs off. The man bumps into Neko, who is sweeping the ground, she also recognises the man as Meganii. Hibiki who has been watching everything from Meganii's control room, dumps Mikan's idol model from the Dream Theatre Diorama into the fool bin before erasing her Autumn Parade Coord ticket. Major Events *Mikan leaves the CelePara Opera Company. *Goin'on and LOVE TROOPER replace Bright Fantasy and Rainbow・Melody as the opening and ending themes, respectively. *Because of the CelePara system, idols below Top Class cannot perform. Trivia Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes